


Toothbrush

by literallymoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, curse by toothbrush, dean gets the guy, heh, love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallymoose/pseuds/literallymoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets cursed by a toothbrush, of all things. Cas is swooped up in the curse along with Dean. <br/>Kissing ensues <br/>(I love writing about kisses if you haven't figured that out yet)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toothbrush

Dean just used the wrong toothbrush. He lost his and found a brand new one, still in the package and everything.

But it was a cursed one, jammed into the back of the sink drawer.

Dean didn’t realize until he found himself kissing Cas right in the hallway.

His hands felt glued to Cas’s back as he jammed his tongue into the angel’s mouth. Cas didn’t do anything at first but was now uncertainty kissing Dean back.

Dean pushed Cas up against the wall, not relenting his attack on his mouth one bit. Cas wound his arms around Dean’s waist and kissed back harder.

Soon Dean was gasping for breath but he didn’t pull back for air. Until this point, Dean didn’t want to stop kissing Cas but he soon realized he couldn’t stop.

Cas was now panting heavily. “Dean.” He whimpered against his mouth.

Dean tried to detach himself but it only made him kiss Cas harder.

It was starting to hurt his lips and he could barely breathe. 

“Cas, I can’t stop.” Dean whispered, only pulling back enough to say that and went right back into making out with Cas.

Dean started walking over to his room only a couple feet away, dragging Cas along with him.

He kicked the door closed then dropped them both to the ground, climbing on top of Cas, pretty much assaulting his face with kisses.

Cas put his hands on Dean’s chest, trying to pry Dean off of him, but to no avail.

“Cas, I can’t let go, you have to push me off somehow.” Dean mumbled.

With a great effort and a flash of blue from his grace, Cas slammed Dean away from him.

Cas quickly bound Dean’s wrist and tied him to a chair. Cas was breathing even harder than he was when they were kissing.

“Dean.” Cas gasped. “What happened?”

Dean struggled against the bounds, his body trying to get to Cas even though his mind was trying to think of what was wrong.

Dean tipped the chair down sideways. He grunted when the chair hit the ground. “I dunno, Cas. The last thing I did before I, uh, kissed you was brush my teeth.”

They both caught their breath, Dean still straining against the bonds. Cas sat on the floor a good distance from Dean.

“Dean, I don’t know how, but whatever is causing this has somehow attached you to my grace. That’s why I am so drained, I’m fighting a part of my grace with my grace.”

Dean sighed. This was definitely not how he imagined his first kiss with Cas to go. Him cursed and tied to a chair as Cas warily watched him as if Dean was a wild animal ready to attack.

Which Dean sort of was, his whole body trembling from wanting to be close to Cas. He gritted his teeth. “I used a different toothbrush, it was in the back of the drawer. It’s right on the sink, blue and white.”

Cas shakily got up, leaving Dean lying on the ground. Dean really questioned his whole life right then.

Cas came back a few minutes later, looking intently at the wrapper from the toothbrush.

“I see. This is a cursed object that projects one persons feelings by the mouth. Hatred would be insulting and verbally attacking while love would be kissing and confessing.” Cas said reading the print. 

“So, I guess I don’t hate you.” 

“Yes, that seems evident.” 

Right then, the ties that Dean had been rubbing at to get free, snapped. he cursed as he moved without his violation, slamming into Cas. 

Dean pressed his lips to Cas’s and unwillingly jumped up so his legs were wrapped around the angel’s waist. Cas hugged his arms around Dean to keep them from falling as they kissed. 

“Sorry, Cas. I am in love with you.” Dean didn’t mean to say that last part. 

Cas’s eyes widened but he didn’t say anything else. He gently lowered them to the floor, this time Cas on top. He grabbed Dean’s face and pulled as hard as he could to pry him off. 

Dean separated from Cas’s face with difficulty. Cas held Dean down as they tried to breathe. 

“How do we break this curse, Cas?” 

“I am not sure yet, Dean. I didn’t get to finish reading the toothbrush wrapper.” 

Dean smiled sheepishly. “I just had to kiss you, you were so cute.” Dean said, his teeth gritted since he only wanted to think that, not say it. 

Cas wound his hands in a stronger rope this time and tied Dean to the bedpost, then Dean could sit and not tip his chair over. 

“It doesn’t say much else, but a note is written that says there is a journal the Men of Letters kept that told more about this object.” 

A small brown book appeared in Cas’s hand. He opened it and skimmed through it, trying to find a solution. Cas’s eyes stopped and moved slowly over the page.

“It says: “In a case where hatred is the factor, both parties will have to duel to the death in order for the curse to be broken.” At least we don’t have to do that one.“ 

Dean guessed it was a really good thing that he was hopelessly in love with Cas for years. "Ok, so how do we break it if love’s the case?” 

“Both parties much confess their true feelings for each other. The person who has not been influenced by the curse has to speak with true intent and initiate the kiss in order for the curse to be lifted.” 

This was the moment of truth. Dean knew Cas liked him, even as more as a friend, but did he love Dean? Well he was going to find out whether he wanted to or not. 

Cas nervously walked over and knelt next to Dean. They both took a deep breath. 

“Cas, I am so in love with you and I wish the circumstances were different so I could tell you the way I wanted to, the way I always dreamed on telling you.” 

Dean hated that he didn’t have a filter, hated that he had no choice but to tell Cas how he felt without any consent from him.

Cas cleared his throat. “I have always loved you Dean, from the moment I saw you I knew I would be lost in everything Dean Winchester. Every moment we spend together I fall even deeper in love. I am in love with you.” 

Cas gently touched Dean’s jaw as he leaned in, giving Dean a small, soft kiss. 

Dean immediately relaxed against the ties, and breathed a sigh of relief. 

Cas undid the bonds, and Dean rubbed at his wrists, sore from trying to escape. 

“Cas, who would’ve know it would take a curse in order for us to finally admit how we felt.” 

Cas nodded. He moved onto Dean’s lap. “I am so glad it happened. I know that we have already kissed a lot and it wasn’t that pleasant but could we kiss again without any-” 

Dean cut Cas off, kissing him very gently and hummed against Cas’s lips. Cas threaded his fingers through Dean’s hair, pulling him in closer. They were very gentle with each other, not wanting to push too far.

They both smiled, breaking the kiss and sighed into each other’s mouth. 

"I enjoy kissing you Dean. Even when you were forced to, I loved you kissing me.” 

“Good, because I want to kiss you as much as humanly possible.” 

Cas nodded. “Maybe stop to breathe, though.” 

“Yeah. Too bad our first kiss had to be like that.” 

“As long as you kiss me again, I don’t care what our first kiss was.” 

(What followed was lots and lots of kissing. And other things but this is not that kind of story.)


End file.
